Nuevo integrante
by mayra swansea
Summary: Alice y Jasper llegan a casa depués de un tiempo. Alice tiene un hijo. ¿Cómo puede ser? ONESHOT - Renesmee POV


**Oneshot: Nuevo integrante**

**Renesme POV **

Estaba mirando televisión con Jake poco a poco me fue dando sueño hasta que quede profundamente dormida, el me cubrió con una manta, no pude ni moverme, el sueño me ganaba, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo ni si me moví o no, pero me incorporé de un salto al escuchar la voz de tía Alice al llegar a casa.

-Nessie, sobrinita mía- y me abrasó, atrás de ella estaba mi tío Jasper y un muchacho de cabello marrón y ojos azules.

Todos salieron de sus agujeros, digo de sus cuartos, observaban con incertidumbre al muchacho.

-¡Alice! - Gritó mi madre y se quedó mirando atónita a Derek.

- Familia, el es mi hijito, se llama Derek, pero le gusta que le digan Dean- expresó tía Alice dando pequeños saltos en todas las direcciones.

-Siéntate- ofreció el abuelo mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice el sofá. Ya me había hecho un nudo. ¿Un hijo?

-Bueno duendecilla, ¿Qué paso? de un momento a otro te largaste con el larguirucho de Jasper, ahora si nos explicas bien lo que paso OK- tío Emmett estaba entre amargo, molesto, furioso y chistoso.

-OK, miren hace 2 años cuando se mudaron los Danserth a este lugar, sentí algo extraño por Gustavo, el vecino, un día yo estaba parada mirando el vacío, Jazz se me acerco y me hizo una pregunta, creo que fue porque estaba asustada, le hablé que cada vez que veía a Gustavo, se venían a mi memoria como imágenes vagas y fugases de yo misma cargando un bebé- Y abrasó a Dean, ahora ¿Mi tía no me consentirá tanto?, seré relegada, estoy segura de que así será.

-La convencí de ir a hablar con Gustavo, ella primero no quiso ni acercarse a esa casa y casi a rastras la tuve que llevar, nos abrieron la puerta y llamaron a Gustavo, el al venir se quedó viendo fijamente a Alice, yo sentía el amor que él le tenía-añadió tío Jazz.

-Las imágenes se fueron intensificando, y volviéndose más nítidas, cuando me encontré a su alrededor, me armé de valor y le pregunte a Danserth por qué tenía imágenes que se me venían a la cabeza de él y yo con un bebé- musitó mi tía ensimismada en sus recuerdos.

-Sentía la vergüenza que el emanaba, pero al fin habló, el conoció a Alice cuando ella era humana y el obvio era un vampiro, su amor no fue tan conflictivo como el de Bells y Edward, pero todo se dificultó cuando ella salió embarazada- tío Jasper parecía divertido aunque lo que contaba no tenía nada de divertido.

Carlisle caminaba de un lado al otro viéndonos, como si tratara de llegar a lo que Alice quería hacer.

-Mi embarazó duró solo cinco meses, mi bebé era más humano que vampiro, así que reclamaba mas comida humana y al nacer no me hizo mucho daño, así que no hubo necesidad de convertirme, Gustavo me contó que desde ese día comencé a tener mis visiones, todo el mundo me creía loca y me encerraron en un manicomio, el crió a Derek hasta una cierta edad entonces fue que se enteró que desaparecí del hospital psiquiátrico, lo último que supo de mi es que un vampiro me seguía, este muchachote- le piñizcó los cachetes a Dean.- Se reveló, y fue a buscarme a muchos lugares, hasta les digo que llegó a América del sur- Todos comenzaron a reír de cómo contaba mi tía sus experiencias.

-Al momento de salir, el tal Gustavo gritó que aun amaba a Alice, yo le di la oportunidad que se quede con él mientras que yo buscaba a su hijo- dijo Jazz con un tono sombrío.

-Pero yo ya no lo amaba, sentía pena, mucha pena dejarlo pero lo tuve que hacer, me iba a buscar a mi hijo con el hombre que yo amaba- Le plantó un besototote a mi tío, nos sentimos algo incómodos al verlos de esa forma.

Jake salió del baño, mi tía le dio un gran abrazo, a Derek se le dilataron las pupilas. Rugió a la vez que se incorporaba.

-Tranquilo Derek, el es mi novio- dije señalando a Jake que se acercaba y se sentaba a mi costado.

-Prosigue tía Ali- me callé un poco avergonzada.

-Fue cuando se me ocurrió que deberíamos dejar una nota, y así lo hicimos, no nos despedimos formalmente pues me dan penita las despedidas, lo fuimos a buscar por muchos lugares, de un lado al otro, y el resto ya es historia- se paro, jalo a su esposo y a su hijo.

-Te enseñaré tu cuarto, Dean no es muy grande pero te gustará- y se alejo dejándonos con la boca abierta. –Ed, veo que ya no usas ese cuarto, no creo que te importe, tu cabaña es más acogedora.

-Y ¿Ahora va estar tipo zombi sin pareja de un lado al otro como cierta persona que conozco que no quiero decir su nombre pero lo estoy mirando?- Balbuceó tío Emmett mirando a papá. –Nessie que tal si tú…-

Jacob lo interrumpió con un rugido.

-Vale, no he dicho nada- levantó las manos como mostrando que no traía una arma.

-¿Otro Cullen más al clan?- preguntó tía Rose riendo muy fuerte.

-Mi cuarto- se quejó papá

-Ed, es por una buena causa-

* * *

Es el primer Oneshot que hice hace mucho tiempo, se que está medio sin sentido, pero me gustó poder ponerlo aquí. Bueno, lo borré sin querer y pues, decidí editarlo.


End file.
